


Peter Stark, Mircale Child

by Idontcare1835



Series: Peter Parker One-shots [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontcare1835/pseuds/Idontcare1835
Summary: Pepper is pregnant with Peter when she has to be rushed to the med bay.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Peter Parker One-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841389
Kudos: 26





	Peter Stark, Mircale Child

\--3rd P.O.V.--

Tony Stark was worried, terrified even. But then again, he had every right to. His wife, Pepper Stark, was in the mini hospital room at Stark Tower. The billionaire himself was pacing outside of it, surrounded by plain white cots and the surrounding air coated in fear.

You see, six months ago, Pepper had found out she was pregnant. The couple was, of course, thrilled, and slightly afraid. So far, the pregnancy had gone well, although Pepper insisted on keep working.

This afternoon, Tony has taken a break from working and went up to see his wife. As he had walked up the stairs, the ever-present fear was settled in his stomach. Tony was terrified that he would be a terrible father, just like his own. The thought plagued his mind day and night. But Pepper's faith in him never wavered.

So when the thoughts became too much to handle, or it was lunchtime, Tony would walk to Pepper's office, food from the cafeteria in his hand. On this particular day, the lunch was pizza (Pepper had been craving it for a while), which was typical of a Thursday. 

What was untypical was the sound of a tray hitting the ground, a terrifying shout erupting from the billionaire, and the couple rushing to the med bay level of the tower, for something was wrong with the baby. The doctor, the one Tony had hired the second he found out Pepper was pregnant, was waiting for them. He took Pepper into a private room and left Tony outside to wait. 

Which is where he is now, pacing around the room, wishing for some kind of news. Rhodey ran in seconds later, Javas having contacted him, and together they waited.

They waited for hours, three to be exact before the doctor came out. Tony, who had sat down an hour ago, bolted up, moving forward. 

"How is she? What happened? Is the baby okay?" He said in one breath.

"She's fine, a little sore. The baby's okay as well." The doctor commented.

"What happened?" Rhodey questioned, standing next to his best friend.

"It was a premature birth, we don't exactly know why it happened, but just know that their both fine and waiting for you-" The doctor didn't even get to finish his sentence before Tony had sprinted inside. There, in the centre of the room, was his beautiful wife, next to her was a baby boy. And though Pepper was surely exhausted, her eyes were steady and fixed onto her son's face. 

"Pepper," Tony whispered, finally pulling the redhead's gaze away. Pepper smiled over at her husband as he moved forward.

"I'm fine, we're both fine," she whispered, which was hard for both of them to believe, their precious baby boy was in a cot of his own, wires and tubes everywhere. Tony embraced his wife, before settling into a chair, next to the both of them. Rhodey stood by the door, letting the family have their moment. 

"What's going to happen to him?" Pepper asked the doctor, who had followed the boys back in.

"Well, at this stage, we can't tell if he will live or not, so he needs to be kept here with a nurse monitoring at all times. Though there may be some side-effects as he grows older," the Doctor informed them. 

Pepper grasped Tony's hand, her eyes filling with horror at the thought that her baby boy wouldn't live. The doctor sighed before leaving the room, going to prepare for the long weeks ahead.

"What are you guys going to name him?" Rhodey asked, breaking them away from their horror. 

Pepper stares at her son, they hadn't been able to decide a name, they still thought they would have weeks to decide this stuff. "How about Peter, Peter Anthony Stark!" Pepper whispered. Tony smiled happily, nodding his head in agreement. 

Peter Anthony Stark it is.


End file.
